


Dreaming of Angels

by beekeepercain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BroFic, Fire, Friendship, Gen, Nightmares, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/pseuds/beekeepercain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's woken up by a particularly disturbing nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Asked friend for word prompts to a brofic. _Home, shadow_ and _archery_ were the words given.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Sam woke up, sweaty and trembling, gasping for air. He found himself sitting straight in his motel bed. Blue dim light penetrated the curtains on the window and formed an angular, uneven shape on the floor in front of him. He heard Dean scraping around for the light switch, then cursing.

”Son of a... Sam, you alright?”

Sam swallowed and blinked, then closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

”Yeah,” he mumbled, ”Yeah, I'm – I'm fine. I just...”  
He fell silent and swallowed again, trying not to cry. Crying over a nightmare was something grown men didn't do. He wouldn't lose his crap like that in front of Dean. To his surprise, he heard the older getting out of his bed and crossing the distance to Sam's. He sat down on the edge, eyes on Sam, and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
”Memory?” he asked.

Sam glanced at him ashamedly.  
”Dean, I'm fine, let's just keep sleeping -”

Dean laughed hoarsely.  
”I wasn't sleeping, Sam. I can't get any sleep, not like this, not after what's happened lately. So it's fine, let's talk. If you don't want to share it's alright, we can talk about something else instead.”  
He stayed quiet for a while, then continued, his voice uncertain.  
”I don't really want to lie alone with my thoughts anymore, so even if it won't help you, it'd help me.”

Sam turned his eyes to his older brother again and now, he took a good look at him. Dean tried to answer the eye contact but it was too hard for him. His expression, however, was the genuine one Sam knew. The older must have felt at least as bad as he was feeling to wear that look on him. He was lost and afraid.  
Taking a deep breath, Sam tried to gather his thoughts to form coherent sentences.  
”I was dreaming of home,” he started.  
His head bent backwards and he let out an unwilling, frustrated little breath, feeling like an idiot or like a small child, someone significantly weaker than the man sitting next to him, and he hated that feeling. Today perhaps more than in a long while. Things hadn't been good between them for a while and showing weakness was becoming harder and harder every day. But he'd made his decision, and his decision had been Dean. It meant that he both wanted, somewhere deep inside perhaps, but still truly wanted, to make things better between them again and that he needed to work to reach that goal.  
”And... I don't know, I was shooting at something in the backyard? With a bow, like a full-on medieval bow. It was a normal dream, aside that I don't really dream about archery all that often.”

Dean swallowed a smile, but seeing its shadow on his features made Sam grin.  
”I know, right? Anyway, it... turned, suddenly I was inside the house and the house was on fire, and at that stage I knew that it had to be a dream. This is when it got really... unnerving.”

”What's more unnerving than standing in the middle of our house burning down? Because, to me, that was pretty damn terrifying.”  
  
Sam didn't know what to say to that. He didn't remember the fire, after all, but of course it had been terrifying. Dean's hand slipped off of his shoulder and the older begun rubbing at the side of his neck absently, eyes on Sam.  
”Just joking,” he huffed, ”Go on. Really.”

Sam raised brows.  
”I know. I just stopped to think about it. Anyway, yeah, it did get more terrifying. Because after I had realised it was a dream, well... You know, usually after that you can control what happens? Or at least it shouldn't feel real or that scary anymore? Because you know that nothing can harm you.”  
  
”Basically, I guess,” Dean agreed and cracked his neck.  
A satisfied smile crossed his lips and he turned to rub on the other side. Sam would have stared if the memory he was recalling didn't disturb him so much.

”So... then Lucifer appeared.”

Dean's hand halted. He looked at Sam with a surprised expression.  
”Like – like angels do sometimes, or... more dreamlike?”  
  
”No, exactly like they do when they really are there. So that scared the hell out of me. He said something to me and I just kept yelling over him, telling him he wasn't there, and he started getting frustrated with me, until he finally snapped his fingers and, I guess killed my dream self. I woke up, anyway, thinking I had actually died.”

Dean's fingertips reached up to his temples and he closed his eyes, looking distressed. Sam kept his eyes upon him for any reaction.  
”But it couldn't have been Lucifer,” Dean finally reasoned, looking back at him again, ”Because Lucifer's in the cage. And he isn't coming out.”

Sam shrugged.  
”I'm not saying he did. Hell, I think we'd know if he did. But it scared the living hell out of me anyway.”

Suddenly, Dean chuckled.  
”You kept shouting over him? 'LALALALA', was that?” he laughed.

Sam grinned and passed a hand through his hair in embarrassment.  
”No, but almost. I don't remember what I said. I remember telling him to shut the hell up because I'd had enough, but that's it, and it went on for a while. We had sort of a shouting contest.”  
  
”Dear _God_ , Sam.”  
Dean was still laughing, but it was the warm, sympathetic sort of laughter that Sam could deal with, not the mocking sort. It seemed to tell him that Dean could imagine himself doing the same, and for some reason, that made the memory a lot less scary to him. Perhaps he just did feel safer with his brother around.


End file.
